


A Planet Lost and Spider Wild

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: A Multiversal Interruption [2]
Category: Earth-12041 (Marvel), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cultural Differences, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Somnophilia, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: Sam awakens after getting zapped into an alternate universe. His memories are a bit hazy but this Peter Parker has four too many arms to be his boyfriend-slash-dom. Great.
Series: A Multiversal Interruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964383
Kudos: 6





	A Planet Lost and Spider Wild

**Author's Note:**

> The somnophilia is extremely dubious consent in this situation. 
> 
> Spoilers:  
> It's pretty clear Sam's sleepy mind thinks this is his Sir and not this strange spider doing all of this. And there is a POV change to this wild Peter and we see he thinks this is pretty clearly consent from Sam. It's messed up all around but also was really fun to write? So, uh, enjoy?

SAM

Sam woke up aching. Muscles and bones bruised and lungs burning. His ribs were probably cracked. The unpleasant feeling in his head wasn't common, but it was familiar enough that he knew he'd not only lost a fight, he'd lost consciousness. That was never a good sign. It usually meant one of Star Lord's plans had gone wrong, or Sam had gotten in over his head again. Though as he'd lived and survived as a Nova that was becoming a thing of the past.

His head hurt, probably concussed. He hazily remembered something about a dimension breach. Something to do with Peter… Parker not Quill. There had obviously been a battle. Had they won? He couldn't quite remember. He still had on his helmet. So likely he was with a possible friendly. Very unlikely to be with an enemy, they always took the helmet. But why wasn't he with the Guardians, or SHIELD? Or even a _das't_ hospital? Where the _flark_ was he? He hoped it wasn't when, time travel gave him the heebie-jeebies. 

The lighting was dim, not open flame but also not Earth style electric lighting. But the smell of the place was clean and fresh, not recycled. So not a space ship or station then. The gravity felt Earth normal but that didn't mean diddly. 

Then Spider-Man was there. In that super humanly silent way of his. Except it **wasn't** Spider-Man, not really. He was wearing only loose linen pants, for one thing. And he had too many arms. Four more than a human should. If Sam was anyone else the arms thing probably would have been the first thing they noticed, really. 

“Hey Webs,” Sam said. Ugh his voice sounded terrible. Peter did an absurdly adorable little nervous looking dance. He was carrying a basket in a lower set of arms. Before Sam could say anything, Peter made a big show of setting the basket down and backing out of the room to wait at the doorway.

“Uh, thanks?” Sam said, bewildered. This was almost certainly **not** his Peter then. The too many armed Spider-Man did another weirdly cute little dance at that. Not that his Sir wasn't adorable at the strangest times, too.

Sam didn't really have a response to that. But he said, “Okay, Spider-Man.”

He got up and made his way over to the basket. It was full of food. Typical. His Sir wasn't even in this dimension and here another version of him was giving Sam food. Lots of fresh technically edible greens, smoked fish and little cornbread looking things. Sam's stomach growled insistently at the sight. Well, weird though it was, he'd already accepted the gift. And it wasn't like this Peter could do anything to him with this food that his Sir hadn't done already. 

He tried to put that kinky play out of mind. He needed to focus on healing up, not keeling over from terminal embarrassment. The supper smelled and looked delicious. It was definitely loads better looking and smelling than Nova emergency rations. Sam set his helmet to healing himself. His hungry, tired, injured body immediately protested the increased energy drain; Sam set to eating with gusto. 

Peter must have snuck back inside while Sam was examining the basket. He was lurking on the ceiling near the entrance. Sam pretended to not notice him as Peter watched him eat. This was hardly anything new, mind. Peter watching him eat with a very hungry look in his eyes was relatively common. The swaying was new, and the extra arms. Couldn't forget those. No commands came, and no dirty talk. Not that Sam was going to obey anything from a strange Peter he didn't know. Sam was still ravenous, so he watched this wild Peter watch him eat.

Finally, Sam just had to say something. 

“So like, you're not fattening me up to eat me or something, right Webs?” Sam said, “not that I guess you'd tell me if you were, huh?”

“No,” Peter told him. He wiggled and chirruped and looked really tickled, like Sam had said something hilarious. That was an unhelpfully vague 'no’ though.

“You can talk, huh?” Sam said, he hadn't been sure this Peter **could** talk. 

“Hard,” he told Sam. After a very clear struggle.

Sam grunted and finished off the last of the fresh foods. The rest of the smoked fish and grain cakes would still be good when he woke up. Sam yawned and tried not to stretch. His ribs were still healing, and alien tech powered pain killers or not he shouldn't over do it. Peter looked extremely interested in this turn of events. Sam looked back with suspicion. He hadn't missed the growing erection in this Peter's pants. But he really did need to rest to heal quickly. It took over three times as long when he was forcing himself to stay awake.

“Well if you're not gonna eat me,” Peter shook his head 'no’ at that, still amused. Oh good, Sam went on “then I'm gonna get some rest while I heal up.”

Peter bounced in place, looking far too excited for Sam's liking. Sam settled himself down with his back against the wall. Peter didn't do anything more condemning than sway his hips from side to side while watching Sam relax.

Sam did **try** to stay awake. But it was hard to think of **any** Peter as being genuinely dangerous to himself. He fell into a light doze, existing in a comfortable half aware state while his helmet healed him. He snorted awake as something moved and he attempted to glare at Peter. But the many armed spider wasn't doing anything more suspicious than eating the leftover food in the basket. Sam frowned. This many armed Peter's back was to him, not usually something he'd expect if something hinkie was up. Sam's HUD showed that twenty minutes had passed by and his healing was only twelve percent complete. 

Sam shifted a bit, getting more comfortable. He tried, again, to keep an eye on this Peter while he rested. Peter finished eating. Sam fell out of his light doze to pretend to sleep and watch him. Kinks weren't universal. Multiversal? Whatever. But he didn’t want to get taken by surprise by a horny spider. Not that it wouldn’t be humiliating… but **no**. He was about eighty-eight percent sure that this wasn't even his boyfriend. Spider powered heroes went on way too many dimension traveling adventures for his liking. He’d managed to not accidentally fuck the wrong Peter so far and was quite pleased about that. Not recognizing his partner would be the bad kind of humiliating, honestly.

This Peter might not have a food kink like his boyfriend slash dom. But that boner he was sporting while Sam ate was pretty suspicious. Sam couldn't quite tell what he was doing over there. The food was surely all gone. Was he reading? Drawing? Writing? Just sitting over there, masturbating? But, eventually, nothing more interesting happened.

Sam started to relax. 

Again, Sam fell into a light doze, and again Peter startled him awake. This time he was **much** closer than the food basket, like, almost within casual touching range.

“Webs?” Nova asked. Sam slowly pushed up and Peter froze.

Peter looked terrified. That was definitely a new one. A Spider-Man actually genuinely afraid of Nova? For God's sake, **why**?

Before Sam could do more than raise his hands in a calming sort of way Peter threw a web sack at his head and ran away. Sam frowned down at it and squeezed it. Not very sticky and kind of squishy. This Peter didn't have any web shooters on, but there were way grosser things out there than natural webbing.

Okay then. This Peter was weird as hell and even more awkward than his own. But he seemed mostly harmless.

He squished the web thing a bit and tossed it up and down. What the _flark_ was it? It wasn't really big enough, or heavy enough to be a web pack with something inside of it. Maybe a tennis ball would fit? He turned it around and twirled it on the tip of his finger. Heh, good spin but def too small to play basketball with. 

He guessed it was a pillow maybe? Or something to snuggle?

Well, this Peter wasn't back yet. And if he'd kept running he'd be in Jersey by now. Assuming New Jersey was still a thing in this place with no electricity and half wild spiders.

Sam made himself comfortable with his weird new snuggle thingy. He meant to only doze, but the pile of blankets was very snuggly. The web pillow only a bit less so. And everything smelled like his boyfriend. His Dom. Everything smelled **safe** _._

Sam didn't even notice himself falling into a deep, healing sleep. He was sleeping so deeply that he didn't wake when this Peter came back inside. Preternaturally silent in his spidery way and actually trying to be stealthy. 

WILD!PETER

Peter made soft, pleased noises at the sight of this Firefly resting his head on Peter's gift.

This Peter had been on a few different multiverse adventures and knew his world was one of the unlucky ones. It was easier to remember how he was supposed to act when he was around other Spider People. But here, at home, it was **much** harder to remember what being fully human felt like. He had the guilty surety that humans didn't court each other like he was doing with this Star powered superhero. But he couldn't remember quite how it was supposed to go. He was **sure** that dinner was involved, too though. And oh how Peter desperately wanted to ensure his own safety.

This Firefly was terrific. 

Terrific in the original meaning of causing terror. 

In Peter.

This hero had gotten swallowed by the impossibly massive, planet sized beast that they’d been fighting. Well, not literally planet sized. But it was massive, more massive than any life to have ever lived on Earth. Peter had thought that was it for the Starman. The alien creature had some completely incomprehensible animal reason for colliding dimensions together. Likely a means of eating or reproducing but it didn't matter. Because the multiverse couldn’t stop crushing Peter Parker’s soul by reminding him how totally fucked his own Earth was, he’d of course been summoned through the beast’s portals. Spider people usually were, for some reason. But Peter would never forget the sight of this Star Man bursting out of the beast’s side and then darting back inside of it, only to burst out of its other side. And again, and again, punching holes in the thing at least as big as a mountain range.

His Earth might be a wasteland but Peter could still read and he hoarded books like a dragon with gold. He knew enough about space to be afraid of a man with the powers of a Star. He knew enough about surviving to be terrified of a man that had the courage to fight his way out of a beast's belly and keep fighting it until one of them died.

Peter had been less than happy when the creature’s death throws had zapped the other hero back with him to his own ruined Earth. Even more upset when he realized that the star powered man had stopped glowing because he had lost consciousness. He could just imagine the brilliant, terrible anger when the Light One woke up in a strange, wild planet. For all that imagined reaction though, killing the unconscious Star Man never even crossed his mind. Half wild or not he was still **Spider-Man** . Killing people was just not something he **did**.

So he brought this darkened Firefly to one of his nests. The one closest to the sky, since a man with star powers probably wouldn’t like being underground. The bedding needed to be changed, it was a disaster. He hadn’t been here himself in a while. He had managed to at least get that sorted right away. He settled the hero, who he was beginning to call 'Firefly’ to himself until he learned his name, into the clean sheets that he'd woven himself. From flax he'd grown himself. There were only a handful of people left on this planet and Peter didn't really care for the company of any of them. Certainly there were not enough left for any kind of civilization, much less industry.

This hero, like all heroes it seemed, was unfairly handsome. Peter had to resist improper, potentially fatal caresses to his stellar ass. He was already pushing it with tucking him into the sheets.

He gathered up food from his caches nearby, and late spring meant he could add fresh foods as he moved between there and this nest. It wasn’t an elaborate meal but it was enough, Peter dearly hoped it was enough, to sate the Firefly’s post battle hunger.

And it had! 

Though Firefly had woken up faster than Peter had expected. Peter had, admittedly, panicked a bit when offering him his meal. But Firefly had not chased him or done anything more terrible than thank him. Which okay, wasn’t actually scary at all. Who got frightened of manners, really? Peter might only know of them from books and old, old memories worn soft and frayed with time but he did know _please_ and _thank_ _you_ at the very least! So Peter crept back and stayed near enough to watch. 

Firefly noticed him immediately. But Firefly didn’t chase Peter away from him while he ate. Peter let himself grow hard, showing Firefly his interest in him. Firefly looked him over and allowed him to stay **even then** . He even asked Peter if **Peter** was going to eat **him**. What a joker! As if Peter could stop this Light Hero from doing anything he wanted! 

Then his obvious yawn just had to be an invitation to test Peter's worthiness. Worthiness to mate, he dearly hoped. Admittedly, Firefly probably didn't have eggs to fertilize. So not for worthiness for actual reproduction, but sex was fun without the baby making parts _._ And hopefully a hell of a lot **safer** post orgasm without the extra energy his theoretical partner needed to feed a growing baby. 

He'd not been as stealthy as he should have been, though. Excitement made him clumsy. Twice he'd been found out and twice Firefly let him live. The last time had been **terrifying**. He'd been close enough to Firefly that Peter panicked, his brain helpfully replaying the image of this Star Man blazing unharmed out of a continent sized, dimension destroying beast over and over and over. Peter wasn't stupid enough to stay around waiting for the light to charge up. Firefly's raised hands were all the threat Peter needed to make his escape.

But escape **had** been allowed. This impossible Star in man shape hadn't hunted him down to end him for being such a failure in courting him. No. No Firefly took his panic tossed offering and…

Well, Peter had vamoosed as far and as fast as he could. Which was considerably. So he didn't know what exactly happened next. Peter himself had finally eaten a proper meal and slept fitfully. 

But here Peter was, creeping back inside his humble nest and here, still, was this amazing being of light. Dimmed in rest, true. But he was still here, he hadn't left to make his own nest… ugh humans weren't supposed to nest. Den? Whatever. Firefly was using Peter's nest, snuggled up with Peter's sheets and—

And! 

Peter's gift was in no worthier location than under his head. it couldn't be a clearer sign of acceptance. A better invitation would be it opened and smeared over his body, true, but Peter accepted that he'd been too eager and clumsy earlier. He didn't deserve that yet. He felt himself drooling all the same at the mental image of this insanely powerful Firefly covered in his come.

Terror had him hard. But his heart was racing with excitement. Watching Firefly sleep, and **continue** to sleep as Peter crept closer, had him nearly swooning. Here he was, wooing this Light One properly now! He couldn't believe his luck. Firefly hadn't called him out for being graceless or impatient. Not that Peter was making those mistakes now. Peter had been way too excited, he could admit that to himself. He was honestly lucky that Firefly hadn't tossed him into the sun. But now Firefly was allowing Peter's approach. And with Peter's gift of web stored semen being used as a snuggly pillow, clearly allowing Peter to mate him. And hopefully being so satisfied that he allowed Peter to live, after.

Peter chirruped hopefully.

Firefly murmured wordless acknowledgement of Peter's request and shifted in the sheets.

Peter was close enough to touch him. At the soft noises from him, he couldn't resist. The suit was cool, smooth but not completely frictionless. The gleaming golden boots and belt and insignia were warm, strange enough, and slick. Slowly, oh so slowly, he explored Firefly's body; taking his time in pushing aside the sheets and searching for how his suit fastened together. Firefly's body was perfectly muscled, with a healthy bit of belly over his abs. Clearly, this hero came from a world with plenty. And ah, there! Peter slid his hands under the suit.

Oh, _oh_ this Light One felt divine. Supple skin and coarse hair over rock hard muscles. Peter kept his touches firm enough to keep from tickling. The light in his nest brightened anyways. His own dick was painfully hard with fear but Firefly was still soft. Glowing eyes opened, Firefly made wordless sounds of question.

Peter chirped and chirred, turned his exploring caresses into firm massages. His instincts were screaming at him a senseless mix of flight freeze or fight. He hadn't even gotten to the utterly crucial symbolic restraints! Much less gotten his partner anywhere close to ready. What a fuck up. Tying his partner up would trigger instinctive reassurance that yes, his partner not only consented to accept Peter's advances but also agreed to not eat him when they were through.

Then, much to Peter's amazement, Firefly gave him exactly what he needed. Just not how Peter had expected. He pulled off his helmet himself and his suit vanished in a glorious blue and white light show. In one motion, Firefly made himself utterly helpless before him. He very likely couldn't kill Peter like this, probably couldn't even hurt him. So him eating Peter when they were done would be impossible. It was… almost **better** than tying him up would be. And oh. Oh, oh **, oh** _._

Firefly was completely naked now, skin peppered with bruises and wearing only a necklace with a stylized Spider-Man mask charm. Peter hadn't used a mask in far too long, but he knew his own insignia all the same. What amazing serendipity that this Firefly was already mates with another version of himself. No wonder he'd been so tolerant of his own inept courting. 

“Jus’ put my helm't back on wh'n yer done, Pete,” Firefly's words were slurred and rough. But Peter didn't think anything of it. Nearly overwhelmed at the sound of his name falling from perfect, full lips. Firefly's eyes drifted mostly shut and he breathed easy. Trusting Peter so completely that Peter was literally paralyzed with desire. 

“Yes,” Peter managed to whisper. A content hum was his reward for the nearly impossible effort that getting that one simple word spoken had taken. If he had been sticking to the wall or the ceiling he just knew he would have fallen on his ass with all the grace of a beached whale. Right now he could breathe and exist. And give thanks to any deities listening for this miracle of Light made flesh getting tossed into his dimension after their battle.

He would put this lovely Firefly's helmet back on when he was done. And when next he gathered his own courage up again he'd offer himself to this miraculous man the first chance he got. Getting eaten afterwards would be entirely worth it.

But now… now Peter used his many hands to bring as much pleasure as he could. Rubbing tension away from Firefly's muscles with slow, measured strokes. The now helpless hero continued to make soft, content sounds as he relaxed even further.

Peter started stroking his own aching dick with one hand. His many hands let him continue to rub away the tension from Firefly even as he spilled his first load over his own hand and his partner's beautiful, perfect skin. He stroked himself through it, even with filling the web sack earlier today he knew he'd come again soon enough.

His partner sighed and tilted his head back. _I trust you,_ shown more clearly in Firefly's exposed neck and powerless state than Peter's frustrating way with words could possibly describe. And bodies didn't lie like words could. Firefly stayed relaxed and pliable, dick growing hard as Peter rewarded his trust with gentle, soft, barely there kisses to his throat. Peter licked at the line of his collar. Firefly moaned sweetly and pushed testingly at Peter’s hands holding him secure. 

Peter chirred at him, keeping him pinned, _it’s okay, you’re safe_. 

Firefly stopped testing him, but still moved his legs restlessly. Damn, he should probably get on that. He adjusted his hands, pulling Firefly’s legs together and resting his delightfully full ass against Peter’s thighs. Firefly blinked up at him, making soft wordless sounds of approval at this turn of events before closing his eyes. 

Peter came a second time, spilling over his partner's very full, very tight ass. He was so gorgeous covered in Peter's cum that Peter was again temporarily paralyzed with lust.

But it didn't last long. His body back under his conscious control again, he moved to straddle Firefly’s chest and tenderly, reverently, pressed the head of his cock into the welcoming warmth of his wet mouth. Peter kept his thrusts gentle and soft. This time when he came, he knew that it'd be the last time. At least for a while. He wanted to make this time last.

With one set of hands Peter held once terrifying, now helpless arms secure. With another he stroked Firefly in time with his own thrusts into his stellar mouth. With his final set of hands he gently held Firefly's face and tenderly ran his fingers through his space black hair.

He'd been holding off his own orgasm until his mate came, but it seemed Peter was failing at satisfying him. Finally, after what felt like ages and ages of growing anxiety at his inability to satisfy this terrible Light One, Firefly signaled to him that his orgasm was imminent.

“Yes,” Peter told him. Lower and more forceful than he'd intended. But as if Peter's voice was a trigger, Firefly came. Peter stroked him through his first one, much like he did with himself. Firefly trembled and shook and took Peter's cock so deep he practically **swallowed** it. 

Peter came at that. He watched in pleasure hazed awe as Firefly drank his seed down as if it were Mana from the heavens from which he must dwell. And Firefly kept working him over even after he’d drunk the very last of his come. Peter chirruped and pulled his softening cock out of Firefly’s mouth. The delightful moans that had felt amazing while he fucked him sounded even better. But he didn't get to hear them for very long, as soon as Peter caressed his face he turned and bit the meat of his hand. Hard. 

Peter mewled, biting led to eating and that was Not Good. Yes, he was technically safe right now. But he'd only given Firefly one orgasm. He could very easily decide Peter wasn’t worth his time and kill him anyways. Peter was torn. But then he thought, a mite desperately, that maybe the Firefly _had_ needed Peter's voice earlier. 

“Come,” Peter said, it was one of the most difficult words yet. But he was rewarded with hot seed spilling over his hand. And the glorious sight of this man from the stars lost in pleasure before him.

This time when his seed stopped spilling Peter took his hand away. He cautiously returned his other hands to exploring and caressing his mate's body while he absently licked up his come.

Amazingly, Firefly muttered something that sounded like _thanks_ before _falling asleep_ . Peter had no idea what to make of this total and complete show of trust. But clearly they were done now. Peter tenderly cleaned off their mess from him and settled his helmet back on his head. The light show of his suit materializing was just as beautiful as it vanishing had been. Peter gathered up the basket he'd left behind earlier in his haste and made his way outside. But he didn't **want** to leave, as stupid as it was he wanted to curl up with this star in man form and rest.

He settled down on the roof of his nest and watched the stars. He would guard the Firefly while he slept. No doubt a man from an Earth as full of plenty as his must be would be eager to return to it as quickly as possible. Not to mention the Firefly's own spider surely had access to tech long lost to time on this Earth. This Peter knew if he was in that Peter’s place he’d never stop seeking his life mate. And when this other him eventually found them, Peter would once again be alone. He'd long ago resigned himself to his fate.

SAM

Sam woke up feeling **amazing**. He was fully healed and absolutely starving. He rubbed away the ache in his jaw and sucked down water from his suit's reserves. He had hazy dream-like memories of tongue baths from cats, soothing massages from a many limbed alien, and his Sir teasing him with sweet, gentle thrusts into his mouth while demanding he come for him. 

Yeesh, he had it bad. He hadn't even been gone for a day yet and here he was having silly wet dreams over his missing boyfriend. Well, Sam was technically the missing boyfriend in this scenario, but still. His point about his fondness for Peter remained. He smacked his lips together and drank more water. He really should brush his teeth, they felt all gross and gritty. Blech. Or chew some gum, maybe.

He flew out the doorway, which led through a twisty tunnel to the outside. It wasn't really leading to the surface as, apparently, the room he'd been in wasn't underground. This world's Peter was nearby, but no other human sized life signs appeared on his HUD. He was feeling amazingly awesome, especially after the healing sleep he'd just woken from. He flitted and darted about, exploring.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but the greenery covered ruins of Queens wasn't it.

It was _das't_ near heart stopping. But a second look reassured Sam that this was years, if not decades old. It wasn't his Earth, this wasn't his Queens. He hadn't failed at keeping Earth safe.

The stark reminder of his duties left him subdued. He needed to find a way back into his own dimension. It **was** theoretically possible for him to power a dimensional jump, but he'd have to estimate too many variables right now for that to be anything other than a last resort. After all, his own Peter would be working his _axt_ off finding a way to reach him here. If Sam jumped with bad data who knows where or when he'd wind up. Or if Peter could even track him down in the new location.

Here wasn't home, true, but there were far worse dimensions to be stuck in.

Sam landed and walked. Stretching his legs felt good, and the air was refreshing. The sidewalks were long gone, covered in creeping vines where they weren't broken and buckled from overgrown tree roots. The grass covered streets were relatively flat, if filled with treacherous caverns that made regular New York City potholes look like mole hills. He explored, investigating the long ruined houses that were still standing. There was nothing salvageable, really.

It wasn't long until his stomach protested his exertion, mild though it was. A Nova e-ration would fix that but it tasted terrible and was produced by his suit. He seriously only saved them for actual emergencies. Reclaimed waste water was, somehow, way less disgusting than reclaimed waste food. Yeah. Gross. E-rats were for emergencies only for **this** Nova. 

He'd been hoping that there was an outpost, or village, or **something** nearby. But this Earth's airwaves were dead. No transmissions that his helmet could pickup, anyways. He sighed and turned back. He'd have to ask this Peter for another meal. Which Sam kind of thought had some kind of strings attached. And he’d feel loads better knowing what they were. Maybe if talking was hard, writing would be easier and Sam could get some answers.

When he got back Peter was gone, so Sam set to finding paper, notebooks, and pencils from his suit's infinitely deep pockets.

### …

He was relieved when Peter arrived again with another basket of food. His hunger was only getting worse. It was plain and simple fare again, but that was alright. It was plenty and it was good. Hopefully after this meal he'd be eating something approaching normal amounts of food. Healing post dimension endangering battle damage took a **lot** of calories.

Full again, Sam showed Peter the writing supplies he'd pulled from his suit. Peter made an incredibly cute chitter-chirp and rocked in place. He wrung his hands together and fluttered a pair nervously

“These are for you, Webhead. I figured if talking was hard then writing would be easier. But it's cool if it's not, en bee dee,” Sam told him.

Peter danced nervously in place. Clearly wanting the gift but also acting frightened of getting any closer to Sam than the basket of food. It was so bizarre seeing any version of his Sir act so submissive.

“Dude, I don't bite. Unless you want me to,” Sam told him. It was ridiculous.

Peter stilled and looked at him with suspicion.

“Seriously, Webhead. Only biting from this Nova is the sexy, fun kind. This Nova doesn't eat people,” Sam said.

Peter made a terribly precious chirp of disbelief. But he pounced on the writing supplies and bounded back to the entrance with them.

“Whatever man,” Sam said. He stood and stretched. There wasn't much of a city left to patrol. And his helmet hadn't pinged any human sized life signs on his walk. Peter returned while Sam was in the middle of his stretching. Peter creeped closer. Not close enough to touch. But he was very interested in Sam all the same.

“So, uh, thanks for the web, uh thing,” Sam said, he could talk and do yoga at the same time. He didn't like the quiet. The lack of city noise was really distressing, especially since he knew now where he was. No city the size of New York should be without the steady white noise of street traffic.

Peter perked up at that and did an adorable little wiggle. Sam grinned. Even with the extra arms he was too cute.

"Hey, so, did you wanna try writing? Or maybe show me around a bit?" Sam said. There wasn't going to be much to do here for him. With no servers he couldn't play most of his games on his phone. And even then there was only so much gaming even Sam could do before getting restless.

Peter wiggled and bounded away, then back again and gestured for Sam to follow. It was rather a lot of motion but Sam grinned and followed him. He led him out of the city, to the fields and pastures that Sam had thought meant a village or outpost were nearby. It was clear from his pride and enthusiastic gestures that Peter had done this. Was still doing it, really. Some of the fields had been tilled, but many were still fallow. The pastures had goats and horses, well ponies really. At least Sam thought they were kind of small to be horses.

Peter was showing Sam his irrigation system with delight and pride when Sam yawned. Sudden exhaustion hitting him hard. Damn.

"Well as amazing as all of this is, I think I'm gonna have to head back and have a nap. Sorry, Webhead, you can show me around some more later."

This many armed Peter seemed even more concerned over Sam than his own boyfriend usually was. Considering how much of a mother hen his Sir was that was actually impressive. Sam was led to a new cozy little den home. Close to the farm and underground. This one looked much more lived in, and had some interesting primitive living structures built around it. Sam was a bit too tired to pay enough attention to identify exactly what. Peter showed him to his bed, really a pile of linen sheets and handmade linen quilts but Sam wasn't going to complain. He was fully healed from the battle, but exhausted all the same. He pulled off his helmet without too much of a thought and got comfortable. 

"Thanks Webs, I'll see you when I wake up I guess," Sam said. Maybe he shouldn't have taken off his helmet though, he'd spaced out and forgotten he'd been in the middle of a scene with Peter. He was pretty much completely naked. Except for his play collar. Well, oops. He was too tired to take it back so he snuggled down into the pile of sheets and got comfy. 

This many armed Peter looked so pleased. He chirped and nodded. Even made a sweet effort at tucking Sam in. Sam yawned again. Surrounded by the familiar, comforting and safe scent of his partner, Sam slept.

WILD!PETER  
  


Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was. Firefly was so kind and good. He'd followed Peter without any hesitation. And he talked so much! It eased the ache of loneliness something fierce to have Firefly talk so easy. He'd been impressed with Peter's ingenuity, too! 

And now here he was in Peter's home nest, naked and nestled in Peter's bed. But Peter hadn't fed him recently. As tempting as it was to push his limits, Peter really did not want to wind up a charred pile of ash. So he made himself comfortable as he could above the sheets and snuggled as near to Firefly as he could manage.

He woke up before Firefly and set out to gather up more food. Firefly was still resting when Peter returned. He left the basket of food and set out to work the fields.

SAM

When Sam woke up this wild Peter was gone. There was another basket of food waiting for him though. Sam thought that maybe he should actually try and figure out what, if any, strings were attached to these gifts. But he figured if this half wild Peter wanted to fuck then that'd be alright. He did have some standing orders from his wonderful Sir to fuck anyone that wanted him, assuming Sam wanted them too. And for all this very much more spidery version of his boyfriend wasn't him, it'd be kind of nice to fuck someone that felt so familiar. Anyways, Sam ate the simple food with gusto. Surprised himself by eating nearly all of it. But this Peter apparently hadn't been lurking nearby this time, and was still gone.

Never one to waste down time, Sam pulled out his portable game system and set to playing the latest installment in the Galaxy Defender series. For all that Sam enjoyed relaxing, about the tenth time he lost focus and zigged instead of zagged he groaned obnoxiously and put his game away. Only, he didn't have anything much else to **do**. He was getting restless.

He set out, hoping to find Peter. And he did find him. Not too terribly far away either. Tending to his fields. He was again wearing only pants. Sam let himself watch his fluid, graceful movements. He used his extra arms and spider strength freely, Sam shivered. It was totally unfair how he, himself, could be depowered so much easier than Peter. That was really all there was to say on the matter.

Sam laughed when Peter raised one of his hands to flip off the sky. He'd been called out. He landed next to Peter and started chatting. Mostly empty words to fill the eerie silence. Well, not exactly silence, there were plenty of nature noises. But the wildness of this Earth was too disconcerting. And he helped, he'd done enough planetary rebuilding to be familiar enough with farming and ranching. The methods were surprisingly similar no matter the species. If it needed sunlight and dirt, do this. If it needed space to roam and food to eat, do that.

It was still a bit weird how quiet this Peter was, Sam felt like he was talking even more than normal. But Peter wasn't acting annoyed. If anything he seemed happy. He was even happier when Sam helped him repair glass for his green houses. With his Nova power he could fuse broken glass together better than it had been before, and he could do it way faster than a forge.

Sam surprised himself by being bummed out when it was all done. That had been a lot of fun. But he offered Peter an e-rat bar from his suit, feeling a bit guilty for eating so much of Peter's hard earned food. Peter was surprised, eager, a bit anxious. And then once he realized that the wrapper was edible after it had been opened he was adorable and nerdy. Sam felt a pang of sadness that someone as bright and intelligent as Peter had no labs to nerd around in. It just wasn't right.

Sam managed to refrain from good natured ribbing. He wasn't his Peter, and he was already shy and nervous around Sam. He didn't want to hurt him. But after eating, Peter seemed even more nervous. Like he didn't know what was expected of him but it was probably bad. Sam was quick to reassure him that he was perfectly safe with him. And thanked him for feeding him. When Sam fretted over if he had enough food and needed any supplies he seemed to settle quite a lot. 

They spent the rest of the still short day doing other much less fun chores. Laundry without any modern conveniences, mostly. But Sam could at least use his powers to dry it way faster than a clothesline. Once the sun had set, Peter showed him the breathtaking night sky. It was surreal. Not unfamiliar but wrong all the same. Sam had seen a pretty similar sight most of his childhood, growing up in Carefree, Arizona. It was so secluded there that there was not one, but two observatories within a half hours drive.

But that was in Arizona. Not New York and it sure as hell was wrong for New York, New York to have such a light pollution free view. After a little while, with nothing else to do, they both went to bed. 

Sam woke up with Sir's cock fucking his mouth so gently, Sir's sure hand on Sam's dick stroking him so sweetly. Sam moaned his thanks and stretched out his arms. Sir was holding him pinned, fuck that was hot. And… and Sir was also massaging his pecs? That… wasn't quite right… his boyfriend might be impulsive. Okay, definitely was impulsive. And also might like to just do a scene with no warning, like a lot, but those were always between them. Scenes with anyone else were very thoroughly discussed. Then Peter didn't moan, or grunt or groan or say anything. He chirruped.

His current situation came crashing through Sam with the adrenaline of realizing that this was **not** his boyfriend fucking his face. **Not** his Sir jacking him just right. Sam had his helmet on and was rocketing up into orbit before he could even think. He pulled as much Nova force as he could channel and jumped dimensions with only the thought _not here! Anywhere but here!_ To guide him.

The dimension he landed in was somehow even worse. A Kree interdiction fleet was in system, and opened fire on him with no communication attempt at all. **Fuck**. He absorbed their energy weapon blasts, exhausting though the effort was, called enough Nova force to compensate, and jumped dimensions yet again.

No ships were in system. Junk littered low Earth orbit, the ISS passed below him in its familiar orbital pass. For a few desperate moments, Sam thought he'd managed to jump home. Until he saw the moon. It was still there, it was still rock and not cheese or whatever. But it was shaped like the head of a cat. Cat ears and all.


End file.
